creatorscursefandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian
"Another character for me to play. This one is for the LARP I started. Not a bad start, but she needs work. Like a real name, for starters." Guardian is the unwilling leader of Undast, a continent on the verge of destroying itself. Physical Description: Race: 5/8 Human, 1/4 Wood Elf, 1/8 Fiend Age: Twenty Sex: Female Hair: Dark brown, a little past her butt and wavy. Eyes: Dark brown, slightly wide. Build: Endomorphic mesomorph. She retains fat relatively easily, and the muscles in her arms and shoulders are bulky. Skintone: Very pale, shockingly not unnaturally so. Height: 5'3" Weight: 180 lbs. Personality Alignment: Lawful Good, but she presents herself as True Neutral. Sexuality: Presumed to be straight. She is celibate. On the Surface Outside, Guardian is cool, calm, and collected. She never lets anyone know when something is troubling her, and maintains the role of the perfect leader. She is levelheaded, pragmatic, and spends much of her time helping the countries solve their own problems instead of letting her fix everything herself. She is the perfect mediator. At times, she can come off as aloof and uncaring. Behind the Mask When her leadership is not at issue (as in anytime she is only around people "Aligned" with her.) Guardian takes on a much different personality. While she is still quiet and morose, she is a lot friendlier. She also drops the "Perfect leader" act, and admits to being completely human and a generally normal girl for her age. When not fussing over country affairs, Guardian is more likely to be found having tea with Jane, or gossiping with Jane, or doing much of anything with Jane (which includes pointing out attractive young noblemen.) Shockingly, Guardian herself would love to take on a relationship. However, she realizes that anyone she loves would be put in wretched danger, and therefore avoids the very idea. Leadership Guardian is a very strong leader. In the heat of decisions, she maintains a collected demeanor, and tries to come up with good solutions for everyone. However, much of her strategy is to let the countries figure out for themselves what they want to do. (Under her watchful supervision, of course. Wouldn't want things to get out of hand!) Only if they cannot come to an agreement does she start to offer ideas. And yes, some of those do end in warfare. Above everything, Guardian cares for her people. She doesn't want to see anyone in pain, but sometimes she can't help but view the countries as young children trying to settle their differences, and much of the time, she can only let them fight out their own troubles under her watchful eye. History Like most of everything, Guardian's history doesn't begin with her birth. Her family's power started many generations ago, but the finite point of power came with her grandmother, Serendque. Serendque was a Demonologist, and not necessarily the most morally uptight of people. It never was clear whether she fused herself with a demon, or if she was born a demon herself. However, she married the Wood Elf Alchemist, Vesirhin, and then conceived a single daughter; Meverir. Meverir grew quickly, and found herself an all-around Arcanist, who fell in love and married Deathash, a human Illusionist with more charm than he knew what to do with. From there, they conceived a child, now known as Guardian. Guardian's early life was uneventful, save for her strong incline towards magical studies. The whole family was steeped in some sort of magic, but Guardian picked it up at an alarming rate. Soon, she was learning forms of magic from everyone in her family, and soon grew very close to her half-Drow uncle, Drauqas (unrelated by blood, her granduncle married a Drow woman and had two boys; Drauqas and Zhorbel). It was rumored that she grew so close to Drauqas because his was the only form of magic that she couldn't grasp, let alone master. (For the record, Drauqas was a Chronomancer.) However, around when she turned twelve, a war started. Ashenshi declared war on Undast, and being larger, stronger, and with better trained warriors, Undast nearly crumpled beneath them. In the heat of their struggle, all of Undast turned to Guardian's family, as they were all well known and powerful magic users. So at the age of twelve, Guardian prepared her spells for war against her family's better wishes. They claimed she was still too young to fight, and begged her to stay home with Calaith (the librarian), she refused to do so, and set out beside her father when he left to fight. For much of the time, she fought alongside Deathash, whose powerful illusions kept her safe, and her powerful blasts of raw elemental magic kept enemies at bay. However, the family soon started losing morale as they were killed one by one. Most died on the battle field, but a few sustained fatal injuries. All but Ralael and Zhorbel were confirmed dead (aside from Calaith, who stayed home, as he had no magical ability.) Guardian ended up having to bury most of her family, and doing so changed her drastically. She took this as a sign that she had ascended childhood, and become an adult. She was fifteen years old when the war against Ashenshi ended. It finally stopped when she stopped caring on whether she lived or died, and committed total war against Ashenshi, destroying everything in her midst. Finally, she signed a peace treaty with the continent. They vowed to not wage war on Undast, so long she vowed to cease destroying their lands. Shortly after, Undast (who had lost many of its leaders) collectively requested that she lead, as the country was tumultuous enough, but they were weakened after the war with Ashenshi, and needed a strong central leader. Guardian did not necessarily want to do it, but she saw Undast as a group of children who needed some sort of structured figure, or a teacher. She reluctantly accepted, and moved to the near-destroyed palace in Queen's Quarter, it had become her place of residence ever since. Five years has passed, and she is now twenty years old. She is young, but highly effective. Relationships Jane Snow- Friend and superior. Meverir- Daughter Deathash- Daughter. Serendque- Granddaughter Drauqas- Neice Zhorbel- Neice Calaith- Cousin Trivia *Toward the end of the war with Ashenshi, a powerful caster put a curse on Guardian, causing her legs to cease working. This is Creator Harra's thinly-veiled attempt at explaining as to why she is boffering in a wheelchair. Guardian herself has what she calls a "Wheeled Throne", as hers is highly decorative, and fit for a ruler. Category:Characters Category:Harra's Characters